


Symbiogenesis

by the-dreaming-hare (iexisttolive)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Consent, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Good Parent Charlie Swan, Imprinting, Other, Out of Character Bella Swan, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexisttolive/pseuds/the-dreaming-hare
Summary: Isabella Swan, aged 17, was the host of a parasitic (and arguably violent) alien entity. How it had come to pass was a rather unremarkable tale that would have gone entirely unnoticed had it not resulted in sharing her body and mind. Venom, as the entity had introduced themselves, was quite content to share her existence for the foreseeable future. Though it had taken a while, Bella had finally resigned herself to a lifetime of Venom’s sly commentary and occasional propensity for attempting to eat a person they found offensive or snatch live birds out of the air to eat whole.
Relationships: Bella Swan & Charlie Swan, Bella Swan & Venom (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Symbiogenesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still working on Tilted Earth, and have renewed interest in Matters of Learning as well. To get myself back in the swing of writing, have this fun(?) fic whose concept I cannot stop thinking about. Don't expect anyone to be in character, I won't be sticking to canon - but vampires and werewolves will make an appearance here. Will there be romance? Maybe. Will there be angst? Also maybe. Thanks for reading, I hope you have a good time!

Isabella Swan sighed with relief as she disembarked from the plane into the cool embrace of Fairchild International Airport. The flight hadn’t really been a long one, but the voice in her head made it drag on and she was a sweaty mess by the time their trip had ended. At seventeen a cross-country move may have seemed a strange choice, but Bella had been looking forward to getting to know her dad Charlie more before it became the strange task of bonding as adults rather than as parent and child. She’d greatly enjoyed touring with her Mom and her stepdad Phil as he travelled with his semi-pro baseball team. There was a measure of freedom that came with roving through new cities and only having to be responsible for turning in online schoolwork that couldn’t be experienced as a traditional high-school student.

So it was that as Bella scanned the airport for her dad’s familiar face, she wasn’t worried about attending a new school or trying to fit in with new friends, but rather about her dad discovering her unbelievably strange secret.

Isabella Swan, aged 17, was the host of a parasitic (and arguably violent) alien entity. How it had come to pass was a rather unremarkable tale that would have gone entirely unnoticed had it not resulted in sharing her body and mind. Venom, as the entity had introduced themselves, was quite content to share her existence for the foreseeable future. Though it had taken a while, Bella had finally resigned herself to a lifetime of Venom’s sly commentary and occasional propensity for attempting to eat a person they found offensive or snatch live birds out of the air to eat whole.  
  
Moving through the airport, Venom’s voice grumbled in her head as she caught sight of her dad.  
  
**‘He is standing right there.’**

**  
** Stifling a laugh at their impatience, she shouted “Dad!” and waved with the hand not hauling her luggage. Hurrying over to hug him quickly, she was glad to see him looking more fit than when she’d last visited three years ago. He was sporting a heavy mustache that matched his chestnut brown hair and eyes – a colour they’d shared until hers had darkened almost imperceptibly. But not unnoticeably. His eyes flickered quickly over her as they parted and began to walk out to his cruiser.  
  
“So great to have you here Bells,” he said as he glanced her way.  
  
**‘He sees.’**

Bella wondered how much her mom and Phil had been in touch with her Dad. She tried to dismiss the thought before she could enter a full-blown panic.

  
“It’s great to be here, Dad.”  
  
They walked in a peaceful silence to the car and were on their way after loading her suitcase in the back. As innumerable trees flashed by the window, Bella tried to relax into the seat and focus on the patter of rain on the windshield.  
  
**‘He could turn it on,’** Venom thrummed in her head. **‘It would be too loud.’**

Focusing more intently on the rain, Bella almost missed her dad’s question as she tamped down their desire to leap out of the car, out of reach of the now-silent siren.  
  
“So, your mom tells me that you’ve taken up running,” he said, looking at her lightly shaking hands before turning his focus back to the slick road. “Will you be alright running in the rain?”  
  
“Dad, I promise that the clumsy kid I used to be has at last grown into a graceful Swan,” she joked, smiling in response to his snort of amusement.  
  
“You just be careful. Some drivers out here take hidden turns way too fast, and I don’t want to be scraping my own daughter off the side of the road!”  
  
“You don’t have to worry, Dad. I thought I’d do my running mostly on the trails in the woods anyway, there are some nice ones out here.”  
  
He grunted noncommittally as his hands tightened around the steering wheel and their conversation petered out. The rain fell harder, cocooning the cruiser in a bubble of pleasant sound. Bella contemplated the woods around them through the downpour. It was a beautiful place, even accounting for the less than stellar weather.  
  
**‘There will be many nice things to eat among the trees,’** Venom agreed.  
  
‘ _We’ve already agreed to try my ideas first,’_ she replied silently. _‘We don’t have to eat things while they’re still alive.’_  
  


**‘Perhaps not but it will be tasty.’**

She grimaced as they imagined all too vividly the tastiness that awaited them in the woods, and tried not to remember the things they’d eaten whole (and alive) whilst sharing her body.

“Hey, Dad? Do you mind if I take over cooking dinner, at least some of the time? I’ve been trying to explore new foods and be more conscious of what I’m consuming.” ‘ _Like you should be,’_ she added to Venom silently, ignoring their amused grumble.

“Well sure, Bells,” he began, looking awkwardly ahead at the road. “I’m not much for variety, but I can fry fish and make potato salad with the best of them. It might be nice to do that together.”  
  
Bella smiled at his blush, pleased he wanted to do something so domestic with her. Her mom hadn’t been very interested in cooking, or in any group activity that didn’t involve alcohol or incense in some capacity.   
  
“That does sound nice, Dad. Thanks.”

They lapsed into a more comfortable silence this time, not breaking it until they pulled up in front of the house.  
  
“Well, here we are,” he said as they made it onto the porch. “Emergency key is hidden in the same place – you remember?” She nodded. “Good, and here’s your copy – I had the locks updated a while back.”  
  
Pocketing the key as they entered the house, the first thing Bella noticed was the kitchen cabinets. For as long as she could remember they’d been painted an almost painful yellow, a remnant of her mom’s attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Those cabinets had been a testament to the affection she suspected her dad still held for her mom. But now -  
  
“Wow, Dad, you painted? It looks great in here!”  
  
And it did. Gone were the yellow cabinets and chipped Formica table, and in their place a tasteful cream paint job with a heavy-looking wooden table whose grain shone beautifully polished in the low light coming through the windows. Turning to take it in, she noticed the wall of her school photos, along with her parent’s wedding photo were also gone.  
  
“Well,” he began, avoiding her eyes, “It just felt like time for a change, you know? We did up the other rooms too, you’ll see.”  
  
“We?”

“Oh, me and the guys. You remember Billy, of course, but he isn’t getting around so easily anymore. His boy Jake helped out, along with some friends.”  
  
“Getting in Chief Swan’s good graces?” she joked.  
  
“Ha! Yeah, something like that,” he said. “Anyway, we updated your room too. I hope you like it, but we can always make some changes if you want.”  
  
“I’m sure it will be great, Dad.”  
  


It was. Venom laughed at her surprise as she took in the light walls, the dark and plush-looking duvet, and the sleek desk made of what appeared to be the same wood as the kitchen table. Along one wall, several rows of matching wooden wall-shelves waited for her to empty the boxes of books and knickknacks she’d had shipped across the country. A small but comfortable looking wingback chair sat in the corner, the upholstery a green that mirrored the verdant woods.

_‘He did all of this for me?’_

Bella felt a sudden desire to cry, a lump forming in her throat as she took in evidence of her Dad’s love for her.  
  


**‘He clearly stated the changes were made some time ago. It is likely there is some other reason.’**

At her heavy swallow, Venom hastily amended **‘It is possible he has kept you in his thoughts and sought to show his affection with these different furnishings.’**

Sighing, she made her way to the boxes in front of the closet, intent on unpacking before bed. The tape was in place on each one, a testament to her Dad’s respect for her privacy.  
  
_‘He’s a good man,’_ she thought as she began shifting the boxes out from in front of the closet before tearing into them. _‘Can you just try to stick to our compromise while we’re here? He deserves a good life. A normal life.’_

**‘What is a normal life? I am an exciting person to be around,’** they purred even as her skin trembled, small tendrils of slick darkness seeping through her flesh.

_‘Venom, please.’_

**‘Bella, please.’**

_‘You won’t have to hide when we’re in the woods, but please, for my sake if not Dad’s?’_

**‘We are alone now,’** they said as her hands began to lengthen, tipped with shiny and deadly claws.

She stuttered mentally as she tried to figure out how to explain the respect she felt she needed to show under her dad’s roof, when she hadn’t considered anything remotely similar while living with her mom and Phil. Childhood fishing trips flashed through her mind, along with regular phone calls and visits with her Dad, letters received throughout her pen-pal phase, small but thoughtful birthday and holiday gifts. Though it would have been easy, he’d never abandoned her. Not when her lack of grace kept landing her in the ER, not when he received angry calls from his ex-wife about _his_ daughter’s behavior, not when she’d decided that communicating regularly was just too difficult when she had so many other things going on. He’d done right by her. She wanted to return the favour.  
  
**‘Very well. I will try.’**

_‘Thank you.’_  
  
As she got into her new (and undeniably more comfortable) bed that night, Bella couldn’t help but feel optimistic. Things were going to turn around for them. They had to. Staying with her dad would be a good thing for both of them, and for Venom too. She felt Venom’s vague acknowledgement as they drifted slowly to sleep. The wind and rain chorused gently against the window as they slipped into shared dreams, anticipating the days to come in their new home. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
